


Dim the Lights

by thenthekneehits



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Frottage, Hotel Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Vanilla, Webbys 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenthekneehits/pseuds/thenthekneehits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey."</p>
<p>"Why'd you dim the lights?"</p>
<p>"To <em>save power</em>! And I wanna suck your dick."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Link

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [this vine](https://vine.co/v/OVZdrO7OUqj) (summarized in the summary). It kind of got carried away somewhere I hadn't planned it to go, though. There isn't even a real blowjob involved.
> 
> There is some alcohol involved, though, but I intend for both parties to be pretty sober while sexy things occur. Still, if you're very sensitive to dubcon in relation to alcohol, watch out!

The Webbys were held in New York, and Rhett and Link were naturally required to attend, nominees and all. (Link was pretty positive they were gonna _win_ , too.) Lately whenever they went on a trip together — always for business nowadays — they took separate rooms at the hotel. They had the money for it, after all, so it’d be stupid to bunk together.

“New York, Link. In the city. In the city of The City. It costs a fortune,” was Rhett’s reasoning for not reserving two rooms. Link hated how right he always was. They were doing well for themselves, but not _rolling in dough_ — and they had a double family Disney World date planned for the year.

“I swear, if we get a single queen bed room—”

Sometimes Link was right too. Gosh, he wished he wasn’t. 

“You better stay on your own side, brother, I still have a perfect sense memory of the time you snotted all over my shoulder,” a shudder, “golly,” was all Rhett said about the situation. Link admitted defeat and stayed quiet — his mind was becoming too preoccupied with thoughts of the coming night at the gala to complain. 

They won, posed for pictures and had fun with some of their youtube friends. They also had some drinks. Not too much, they wouldn’t do that, but much more than they’d had the year before.

Afterwards, they went out for some extra drinks with close friends. That may have been too much. For Rhett, at least. It was almost like he wanted to get something off his mind rather than to celebrate. He kept downing them until Link finally said they should head back to the hotel. 

Link swiped the key card and pushed open the door, jabbing the light switch on as he walked in. He stripped off his jacket and then wondered what he should wear to bed. It’d been so long since he’d had to share a bed with Rhett, he was unsure of what the right way to act was. Was there a right way? They were best friends of 30 years. There was no right or wrong, Link could do what he wanted and Rhett would let him get away with it.

Get away with it…no, not that, it’s not like Link would do something… _bad_ …that he needed to “get away with”. Just, Rhett wouldn’t judge him for anything. There was no need to think too much about how to act.

Sleeping naked would still be weird. Not that Link even did that at home, he wasn’t very comfortable with it. He knew Rhett always did, though, but had never when in bed with Link—

A “hey”, whispered in a strange tone, accompanied the dimming of the lights.

Link turned around and saw Rhett still standing at the door — which was closed at least. “Why’d you dim the lights?” Link’s hands fumbled with the hem of his shirt.

“To _save power_!” Rhett’s voice took a harsh turn, his drunkenly reawakened accent blurring out the r sound.

Rhett had never been an aggressive drunk, and whilst he had drunk quite a bit, Link knew his friend’s limit and it should not have been crossed yet. Rhett should not be drunk enough to spout out random concerns for the environment. 

Link turned back around and was just going to ignore him. Sometimes Rhett had sudden spouts of excitement that made him appear gauche, drunk or not.

Ignoring turned into a pretty useless idea when Rhett continued, softer, “And I wanna suck your dick.”

Link’s hands froze with the fumbling of his shirt. No way was now the time to be taking it off. His hands started shaking a second after they’d frozen and Link cursed them. His heart was loud and it was almost like he felt it pulsing at his neck and heating it up.

“You’re being an idiot,” was the best thing his much more idiotic shaky voice could manage to utter.

They’d reserved one room because of _Disney World_.

“You looked so good tonight, Link, you always look so good.” By the sound of his voice, Rhett had moved a little closer, but not too close. Not close enough.

It seemed like Rhett wouldn’t take the out this time. Link didn’t know what else to do. There was only so far he could push himself. He felt naked and not naked enough. His skin was on edge, anticipating touch of its kin, not clothes.

Rhett’s palm slid onto the side of Link’s bare neck. Link wasn’t drunk enough for this. He knew Rhett wasn’t either, could hear his concentration in his breathing.

“Yeah,” was the only thing his muddled brain could put into words, but it was enough; the answer to Rhett’s silent question, the last step off the cliff.


	2. Rhett

At Link's affirmation, Rhett dragged his hand off the man's neck and down to his chest, stepping close and settling Link tightly against his torso.

Physically things had gotten this far — and even further — before, but never had Link said yes, explicitly and unconditionally, agreeing to anything Rhett might do without question.

He'd let him do _anything_. Rhett could tell from how Link leaned back against him, utterly pliant, that all the fight was gone from him now. Why now? Was it the alcohol? Rhett didn't want it to be, but since he knew that Link's...feelings, what feelings; affection, love? Just feelings. Feelings for Rhett, they were always there, ever-present in the shine of his eyes — so all the alcohol might have done was finally allow him to give in. Rhett didn't think Link was even drunk anymore — he had hardly drunk at the after-after party — but at this point Rhett would take whatever chance he had regardless.

He was a little drunk himself. Not too drunk, but drunk enough not to question this anymore — or maybe he stopped questioning somewhere in the middle of his drinking, when he imagined doing this. When he considered this. When he planned this. Two weeks ago when he called the hotel a second time to tell them to change the room to one with a single queen bed.

Rhett grabbed onto Link's collarbone, bored the tips of his fingers into the groove and felt the pulsing of his heart. Link tipped his head back and onto Rhett's shoulder. He was the perfect height, so Rhett tipped his head a little and kissed the man's neck, just softly.

He'd done that once before.

Link began to unbutton his own shirt. He'd never done that before, not like this. Not with intention. Link was going through with this.

Rhett let go of him to allow the shirt to pass his arms. Soon as it was thrown onto the floor, he grabbed Link around the stomach and lowered his forehead to rest on the man's bony shoulder. Things were still and quiet for a while. Rhett wanted to give Link the chance to think things through again. A part of him wanted the man to back off and reject him again because it would make things easier, but most of him wanted to ensure that Link finally wanted him back so badly that the consequences were worth it to him.

The last time things had gotten close, Link pushed him away right as he felt calm and content, when he was happy and exhilarated because _Link was finally accepting him_ , as he stopped still to savor the moment. That moment had been the one that allowed Link to think things through and get out of the hot tub that he probably thought clouded his mind with its heat.

The time before that, many times before that, Rhett chickened out. Link had, too. When one was weak, the other was strong. Rhett was kind of happy they completed each other that way, but mostly he was getting tired of it, tired of trying to forever find that one unlikely time when both of them were weak.

Link had started it all, though. In high school already. He was so timid around girls, couldn't even bring himself to kiss the cheerleader beauty Jenna Howard he was dating. When the girl broke up with him, he was nonchalant — even relieved. He spent all his days with the likewise single Rhett for a while after that.

Eventually he crowded in too close. Behind closed doors and under turned off lights, he set his lips almost imperceptibly against Rhett's jaw and the clear night's weak light from the window shone in his eyes and made his lashes so long, the patchy stubble on his face clear, and all Rhett could feel was a tiny brush of soft, moist skin on the hairs on his face, and his hands turned into fists that he wanted to punch the world with because he was exploding from his chest.

He hadn't known what to do, how could he have? He liked pretty girls a lot. Link was his best friend. That was how things were supposed to go.

In college he had seen Link become confident around girls. Maybe too confident, too flirty, and constantly dating. He completely stopped giving Rhett the eyes that betrayed his affection, so Rhett thought he'd imagined it, dreamed it at night and misread the effects of the sun during the day. Link hadn't looked him in the eyes much at all anymore, only gave quick glances.

That had allowed Rhett to look his fill when they were alone and no one was to see. He looked, he saw, and his mind became filled with it. He had pushed Link against the door of their dorm room and dragged his hands all over him. Kissed his neck and heard Link moan from pleasure for the first time.

Link had looked at Rhett again. Nothing ever led anywhere. Neither of them wanted it to. Or maybe they both wanted it. Regardless, they were scared. Then they got married to their wives, but the looks wouldn't stop. The little touches wouldn't stop, not for long, but they were basically innocent anyway. As innocent as anything can be when your mind secretly wants more.

Rhett wasn't 16 anymore, but he still had no better idea of what to do than what he'd had when he felt the lips at his jaw. That's why he stopped thinking every now and then and tried to just take what he wanted, but Link was a thinker and a worrier so he always managed to stop Rhett.

Now he wasn't. He wasn't. He was there, right in front of Rhett, willing but not shocking him in his basketball themed teenage bedroom or at the patio Rhett had just kissed his wife goodbye on.

Rhett had finally planned things right. Far enough away to keep their families off their minds, on a trip to commemorate what just the two of them had achieved together, in an isolated hotel room with a single queen bed. Suddenly it felt acceptable, for once. They were both drunk, weren't they, and they were best friends feeling horny, away from their wives, and the hotel accidentally gave them one queen bed, right, who was to say they couldn't fall on top of each other? Couldn't help each other out a bit? Couldn't celebrate what they'd achieved together?

Link turned around in Rhett's arms and looked up at him. If they kissed, that'd be it. Rhett wasn't sure how they'd handle things after the bubble of New York burst, but he didn't care. If Link kissed him, he'd be his. No more backing away from each other. Rhett would take him and have him for good, in secret or not.

Rhett's jaw clenched with determination as he looked down at Link's face. He had thought that Link should be the one to kiss him, because he was also the one who had pushed Rhett away so often. Now when he thought things through, he figured Link had done his part. The boy who had kissed Rhett's face at 16 and that he had shoved off of him with clenched fists and a face angry from confusion, he deserved a kiss.

Rhett knew Link was a romantic, so he brought his hands up to cup the man's cheeks. Link's arms stayed loose at his sides, but his eyes cleared sharp, challenging Rhett. Rhett let out a heavy breath and put his full concentration into the task at hand.

Then he remembered. As well as the two of them read each other, as much as he thought he knew what Link was thinking and feeling, even though Link would let him do anything to him right now, he wasn't ready to back off from this afterwards if that was what Link ended up wanting.

He knew they had to talk, but he had no idea how to voice things. They had never, ever said a thing about these situations they got into.

"Do you love me?" Well, it was the best he could come up with.

Link grimaced. Rhett's fingers on the man's cheeks wanted to smooth out the tension. They had to get this done.

"Yes, of course," Link managed to shakily breathe out, weirdly official in his tone in an attempt to sound unaffected. Rhett glanced down and, gosh, the man's hands were shaking violently at his sides.

"I love you too." It was important to say, and somehow even easy to, now that so many dams had been broken.

"We've said we love each other plenty of times before." Link's tone was normal now, his shaking calmed down. Rhett realized his hands on the man's face were gripping too tight and he loosened them.

"Did you mean it like this?"

"I always meant it the same way, I just tried to make it sound like I meant something different."

Rhett almost asked if Link loved him more than he loved his wife. He decided not to. He knew Link loved Christy, but it was somehow different from how he loved Rhett, and Rhett was here first, as childish of a claim as that was. That conversation would be for another time. A time when they weren't so keyed up.

Link's now steady hands came up to hold onto Rhett's waist. "Can you just touch me now?" he asked, nonchalant and even a little petulant. "And kiss me," he added.

Link was okay. Rhett had managed to calm him down, and now he realized the conversation had calmed him in return. For now, that was enough. Their feelings were clear.

There was no heart beating out of Rhett's chest and restricting his breathing as he kissed Link. He felt at ease, like it was the natural thing to do, like they'd done it every day for twenty years. Like a married couple.

Rhett felt stupid for having thought he could come into this room and propose to suck this man's dick and end up getting what he wanted that easily. There had been a slim chance that that would end prettily. He figured he, with all his planning, had still felt too scared to make this serious, and hadn't thought it'd actually work. He felt both relief and disbelief over the fact that the night had turned out like this. That they'd both been so brave. Finally.

Link opened his mouth and Rhett instinctively sucked the man's bottom lip between his own lips. Link let out his first moan, a quiet one — no, his second moan, just like the one Rhett had heard in their shared dorm room and, for years, couldn't get off his mind while he was touching himself. The one he _still_ remembered.

Rhett moved his hands off the man's face and grabbed onto his back instead, his passion heated. He wanted to lift him, press Link up against him and carry him to bed, but he wasn't twenty anymore. He wasn't sure he could, and it'd be humiliating to stop halfway because his back couldn't take it.

Just a little, he regretted this had taken them so long.

He began to guide — well, somewhat shove Link backwards toward the bed. Their mouths separated as Link grew concerned over where he was being led. He glanced behind himself for reassurance and then moved his mouth back where Rhett felt it belonged.

When Link's calves hit the bed, Rhett prevented him from falling back onto it — he felt the need to show off his strength somehow, so he threw Link onto the bed. Gosh, it was a view. Link smiled as he bounced a couple of times, and his bare, flushed chest reminded Rhett to shove himself out of his jacket. He tugged off his shirt while he was at it.

Link's smile melted into a smirk as he watched Rhett stripping, uncharacteristically relaxed lying on the bed. Rhett felt self-conscious for a moment — Link's body was still like a twenty-year old's, but Rhett hadn't aged as well. Then his eyes strayed to Link's crotch for the first time and his face flushed with pride. He pulled down his pants in the moment of confidence.

Link unzipped himself and awkwardly kicked off his own pants while still lying on the bed. Rhett still thought it was one of the best sights he'd seen as he crawled onto the bed — probably not very sexily with his long limbs — and saw the outline on Link's underwear, and the small wet patch dying them dark.

He wanted to put his mouth on it right away, and he pushed away his concerns on the taste, quickly glancing up at Link for approval before he lowered his head. He opened his mouth wide and sucked the side of the head into it through the fabric. Link bucked his hips up. Rhett lifted his head a little to adjust his tongue better, and when he put his mouth back he was hit with the taste. To his surprise, he somewhat liked it. He dragged his tongue roughly down and up the shaft stretching Link's briefs.

Link tapped his shoulder and he straightened up. "Wanna feel your weight on me," he said as he dragged Rhett further up the bed by his shoulders until they were face to face.

"Wan' me to do the I'm dead move?" Rhett asked with his lips brushing against Link's.

"That did turn me on sometimes."

"I definitely felt that that time in college." Rhett lowered his hand to grab onto Link's dick, smushed between their bodies, as emphasis.

"I had nothing but my boxers on! You did too! The door was open! Gosh, I was bursting."

"So you're tellin' me you have a kink for other people seeing you?" Rhett slid his hand from its constricted placement between their bodies and dragged it up the side of Link's hip instead, slotting his own hips right against Link's.

Link moaned out loud when their crotches came into contact, but Rhett wanted to tease him a little and drawled, "Oh, you do."

"That’s not what I was saying!"

"You perv, Link, you kinky perv," Rhett chuckled.

"Screw you."

"You're so mature," a pause, "and that's the plan here."

"Because that was so mature! You're such a dork, oh gosh, why am I doing this?"

Rhett dragged his nose up Link's cheek and figured now was the time to get things back on track. "Because you're dripping so much precum it's soaking through _my_ underwear now," he whispered in a lower voice.

Link shivered a little, and Rhett refused to see that as the man cringing at his efforts at dirty talk.

Link opened his mouth to say something but Rhett shot him a look and ground his hips down into the other man's. He shoved Link onto his side and aligned his crotch with the other man's ass.

He began to ravish the side of Link's neck and shoulder with his lips, looking down at where his hands trailed up to play with the man's nipples. Link seemed to like that, his breathing instantly speeding up.

"The nipples good?" Way to sound like a caveman. Rhett didn't care at this point.

"Yeah...ah."

"Knew you'd love it," Rhett let his fingers pinch the things, "it's the thing I always imagined you'd love. Your chest is so nice, Link, your nipples are so...good. And pink." The pinching was definitely turning them redder. Rhett's head was getting cloudier, reminded of all the times he'd seen Link's bare chest but couldn't touch it.

Rhett pulled Link's arm out of the way, tilting the torso in the process, and bent his head to get his mouth at the man's nipples. His hips began to grind against Link again. He loved how he could feel Link's rapid breathing in how the chest under his mouth rose and fell.

"Bite them?" Link requested breathily.

"You..." was all that Rhett managed to get out as a threat, biting softly. "Gosh, you really love it," he added as Link whimpered. Rhett felt proud over the fact that he was most likely the only one to ever have done this.

Soon Link grabbed onto the waistband of Rhett's briefs, getting sick of the things, and they both pulled theirs off.

For a bit they stared at each other's faces, then at their crotches. Rhett had seen Link's dick before, but never hard. He shoved the man onto his back again and lay on top of him.

He felt lame for just grabbing both of them into his hand, remembering his proposition from earlier. Rhett just didn't think he could take any more right now. He didn't think Link could either. Now that there were suddenly multiple dicks involved, Rhett felt like a virgin. He supposed he was, in a sense.

Rhett was getting too far gone, too. He was so sensitive that the dry parts of his dick hurt a little as his rough hand passed them. He kissed Link, tasted some of the alcohol still on their tongues, thanked God for it, thanked God for Link's moans vibrating his tongue, thanked God for everything.

Link grabbed tightly onto Rhett's hair and thrust his hips up into the man’s hand. Rhett couldn't believe how calm he'd felt a moment ago, so focused on pleasuring Link — now his mouth and crotch were both tensed up and he tried to ignore the need to shove himself somewhere warm and tight. Oh, gosh, would Link let him? He moaned into Link's mouth and the man arched his back underneath him.

Rhett tightened his hand around them both after spreading the wetness that had just trailed from the head of his dick. He wished he had lubricant, but they were both so wet that it didn't matter.

When Link came, he tried his hardest to lift his hips high off the bed but Rhett's weight wouldn't let him. Link's legs flailed from the restriction and Rhett felt the spurt of the man's come on his stomach. The sounds Link made drove Rhett off the edge. The quiet little moan he'd always fantasized about was nothing compared to this.

After Link calmed down, to Rhett's displeasure but not surprise, he felt the immediate need to clean himself. He didn’t let Rhett just lick his chest. As Rhett lay alone on the bed, none of the thoughts he had imagined would flood his mind came forward. All he thought about was how he was going to gross Link out by sleeping against the man naked and still covered in their come. It'd dry and get a little uncomfortable, but it'd be worth it. He'd clean in the morning.

That was the only thought he gave for the morning. Link turned off the dimmed lights as he climbed back to bed, then proceeded to inform Rhett how gross he was and cleaned him with the towel he’d had the forethought to bring with him. Rhett lay back and let the man non-so-gently rub his stomach clean. He didn’t let Link take the towel back to the bathroom, vouching to grab it off his hands and throw it in front of the single queen bed where they’d be sure to see it in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: [thenthekneehits](http://thenthekneehits.tumblr.com/)


End file.
